


The greenhouse

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: You are the hired plant caretaker for the plants from the Martells. They get a liking to you.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/You
Kudos: 5





	The greenhouse

With dirty hands you touched the pot of the Aconitum napellus in front of you. You loved the color of it and thought it was sad such a beautiful plant could never be touched without danger. Even one touch could have the worst consequences. You wouldn’t die from it, however it was very painful to say the least. You made sure to never touch it. It was your job to take care of every plant in the greenhouse. This section of the greenhouse was full of poisonous flowers and herbs. The previous caretaker made a mistake and died right here. It was a story only the servants spoke of. You once saw sadness in your prince’s eyes. There was grief visible in the way he looked at his place. You were determined to never cause his sadness by your own stupidity. Each step you took in this section was carefully planned and taken care of. You wanted each plant to bloom bright at your hands. 

The prince, his paramour, and his daughters had excellent taste for poisonous plants. Each one was used carefully to extract poison from. What they used it for you didn’t know. You were not eager to ask them about it and they never told you in the months you worked here. You heard tales of the red viper striking men to death with poisonous blades causing them to die from a single touch. No man has ever won a fight with the red viper, and those stories made you shiver from both fear and arousal. You thought he was handsome, too handsome for a human man even. Sometimes you wondered if he was blessed by the gods. A question no one could answer of course. He would be smug if you asked him.

Taking a look at the Digitalis purpurea and the Ricinus communis you started smiling. It seems every plant has been taken care of today. Moving to the sink you clean your hands properly until all the dirt is gone. You smoothed your skirt and looked at yourself in the mirror. Why there was a mirror in the greenhouse was still a mystery to you. It did give you opportunities to look at yourself before you would head to the prince. He always wanted you to come tell him about his plants. And if he was gone you had to write it down. You were lucky to have learned this skill before you were hired. 

This time you didn’t have to go to your prince as you heard his footsteps in the greenhouse. His voice was deep and he laughed with his paramour. They were in the section nearby full of blooming flowers. Those flowers were safe and even edible. They were often used as decoration for salads and pies. You gulped realizing they would visit you as well. You dipped your fingers in the water and cleaned your face, there were spots of dirt on your face. You bit your lip from the nerves. The prince and his paramour were always able to look right through you. As if they already knew every secret, every wish and dream in your head. It was both terrifying and soothing. You never knew how to react to their comments. 

They came closer and you turned to see them looking down at one of the plants you were just taking care of. The Cicuta virosa was blooming bright. The white flowers attracted the bees that were flying around in this greenhouse. The prince, Oberyn Martell, pointed at it with a smile and you heard his paramour praising the color of it. You beamed at the thought of them being happy with the results. The previous caretaker was reckless and neglected them, resulting in horrible consequences. Both the plants and the caretaker died. 

Then the prince looked up and he saw you. He crooked his finger at you and signaled you to come to them with a smile. His paramour, Ellaria Sand, looked up as well and gave you a sweet smile. 

“It seems I have made a good choice hiring you.” He spoke, looking at you.

You bowed and bit your lip, unsure if you should have replied. 

“How do you take care of them?” Ellaria asked. She reached for your hand and looked at it with care. “Your hands are still soft.”

“My lady-”

“Call me Ellaria, dear. Please!” She assured you.

“Thank you, Ellaria,” you said her name carefully, “I check the soil everyday and give them water as much as they need. And if necessary I add fertilizers to make them grow better. I use oils every night before bedtime to keep my hands healthy as well.”

“I told you she is precious.” She said to him. The prince smirked at her while he secretly watched your reaction. You fiddled with your hands. 

“I think she deserves a reward.” He then said and he winked at you. You heard Ellaria agreeing with him and it made heat rush to your cheeks. You weren’t used to so much appreciation or even affection.

Before you realized it Oberyn reached forward to touch your cheek and you leant into his hand, tilting your head. His hand was warm against your skin and you sighed in contentment. You didn’t hear Ellaria move to stand behind you, watching you with awe. 

“There is a sofa in this section.” You heard her telling Oberyn. They exchanged looks you couldn’t place but the word “sofa” made you guess their next move. Oberyn cupped both your cheeks and kissed your forehead, it was too affectionate for your liking and you squirmed between them. He chuckled at your reaction and grabbed your hand to guide you toward the sofa. 

He told you to sit down and you did. He kneeled in front of you with a smirk plastered on his face while Ellaria lingered somewhere behind him, she held roses in her hand. Oberyn lifted your skirt until your undergarments were visible to him. You gasped feeling the cool air hit your skin. 

“Have you ever had a man go down on you?” He asked you softly. His fingers tapped on your legs.

“No,” you tell him shyly, “he didn’t care about that.” You remembered your last lover. A man who was kind but didn’t do much for you.

“A shame, really. It is very pleasureous, my sweet girl.” He assures you.

You nodded and when he inched closer to caress your legs, you sighed at his soft touches. He lifted the skirt until it was resting on your stomach and looked up at you with a promising grin. With his right hand he pushed your undergarments aside and with his left thumb he touched your bud. You immediately jolted at the touch. 

“Sensitive girl.” Ellaria commented from behind Oberyn. She still held the roses as if they were having a certain purpose. 

Oberyn moved forward to place his left arm on your abdomen, locking you between him and the sofa. Then he started licking your folds and bud, making you cry out in pleasure. With each lick you felt the orgasm building up in your core. With hitched cries you looked down at him, he was now sucking your bud. You grabbed his hair and moaned. The orgasm that was building up in your core started to make you squirm. You arched your back as it took over your entire body. With a loud moan you came on his mouth. Oberyn kept licking, helping you through your high. His beard tickled you.

He then retreated from you, his chin covered in your juices. You flushed watching him wipe his chin clean with the back of his hands. He smirked at you again. 

“Can you stand my sweet girl?” He asked while getting up. 

You pushed your skirt down and placed your feet on the floor. With wobbly legs you got up to stand before him. Then Ellaria pushed him gently aside with the roses in her hand. While Oberyn went down on you she had been making a crown of those roses. The steels were cut short and with strings she had put them together into a crown. It was beautiful and she placed it on your head.

“That is beautiful.” You whispered, beaming at her.

“It looks beautiful on our sweet caretaker.” Oberyn commented. His voice came from behind you and you turned to see him sitting on the sofa without his robe and trousers. You gasped and lifted your hands to cover your eyes. Ellaria stopped you. She laughed as she held your hands, making you watch her lover.

“It isn’t over yet, my sweet girl.” Ellaria whispered in your ear. With her hands she reached for your dress button. You let her take off your dress.

Oberyn patted his lap. “Come sit.” He teased you. 

Sitting on his lap you had to look him directly in the eyes. His mouth crooked into a sweet smile and he took your right hand to kiss it. He then promised you more pleasure, if you wanted, everyday. You realized right there and then, that being hired as the caretaker of their greenhouse meant more duties than just watering the plants. It was your best decision ever to take this job.


End file.
